1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting mechanism and an electronic device, and in particular relates to a connecting mechanism for connecting to an electronic device and other electronic devices or an input/output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connecting mechanism typically connects to two electronic devices or connects to an electronic device and an input/output device. Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic device, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA) 20 can electrically connect to other electronic devices such as a digital camera or an input/output device such as a keypad. Referring to FIG. 1, the personal digital assistant (PDA) 20 has a pogopin 201 (shown in FIG. 2). The pogopin 201 comprises a head portion 202 and a tip portion 203. The tip portion 203 can retract into the pogopin 201. The keypad 21 comprises a connector 211. The connector 211 is a notch for containing the tip portion 203 of the pogopin 201. When a user uses the personal digital assistant (PDA) 20 with the keypad 21, the pogopin 201 is inserted into the connector 211.
It is inconvenient for a user to exert an interaction on a conventional electronic device to connect to other electronic devices or an input/output device.